Sami Shines
by AngelsFallLast
Summary: Sami Vänskä is your everyday drag queen: successful and loved, but yearning for more. One night, he meets legendary nightclub owner and pop superstar Tuomas L'Holopainen, and suddenly finds himself falling for someone like never before. But does Tuomas feel the same way? (Nightwish fic. Obviously made up and just for fun. Not based on the real people or their real actions.)


Sami slipped the last piece of his costume into place. The diamond earrings, of course. Oh, were they very glamorous. And sparkly. Sami knew his type of guys couldn't resist sparkle. Sami did a once over in the mirror, cleared a way a small smudge of lipstick that had drifted on to his chin, and put the chicken breasts down the front of his shirt.

"Babe, you look fabulous!" He exclaimed, winking at the sexy devil in the mirror.

A voice boomed out from the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

Sami was excited. These butterflies never went away, no matter how many times he preformed. He quickly scurried backstage... well, as quickly as his stiletto heels would allow.

"Now presenting: Sami Nella!" The announcer stepped off into the shadows as Sami sashayed on to the stage. The music was starting up: Born This Way, Lady Gaga. His power song. Sami could see the faces of the first row of audience members, so of course he played to them. He batted his eyelashes at a particularly muscular man. The man blew him a kiss, and Sami caught it. "Thanks, babe!" he mouthed. The man winked.

The vocals started up, and Sami lipsynched with all his heart. He did know how to get the crowd riled up. As Sami twirled around, he narrowly avoid flashing his privates to the buff man. This was, of course, a calculated move.

"Whooo, girl, don't you start none of that!" the man's voice echoed and the crowd laughed. Sami feigned embarrassment. He loved doing his good girl/naughty girl routine. It really mirrored his personality. He was always just a shy man, never really knowing himself, nor letting others get to know him. But then he discovered the world of drag, where he could truly be a queen.

As the song ended, the crowd cheered. Then the chant started.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Sami blushed, for real this time. Yes, he was a diva, but he still appreciated his fans. As the DJ queued up the next track, Sami took a deep breath. This one will truly be a showstopper.

Sami ended up performing for another thirty minutes. The crowd was so responsive, and of course it helped that he knew all of the tricks to get them to play right into his hands. When he finally exited the stage, he could feel the sweat dripping down his face. One of his pair of false eyelashes was somehow on his cheek. His sweat was red from the blusher he had liberally applied. All in all, a fabulous gig, he'd say.

Sami went back to the dressing rooms, cringing at what he was about to see in the mirror. After all, no girl likes seeing how awful her makeup looks after a heavy work day. He gathered up the courage to look into the mirror. His eyeliner was smudged, his eyeshadow creased, and of course, the obvious problem of the runaway lashes, but still, not too shabby.

"Well, this just proves I look fabulous in any condition!" He said to himself, laughing.

"I agree" sounded a familiar voice.

Sami turned around. It was the hunk from the audience. He felt his heart stop for a moment.

"Why, thank you, mind sir, the lady appreciates it!" Sami said with a shy smile.

The man smiled back, his eyes drifting to Sami's ass, then back up to his face.

"May I ask, what is your name?" Sami said in the most dulcet tones his baritone could manage.

"Tuomas. Tuomas L'Holopainen. Yes, owner and founder of Glarf."

Sami gasped. Glarf was only the hottest nightclub ever imagined. Glitter lined the floors, the walls, the furniture, the... everything. Fresh glitter was pumped in 24/7 to keep the atmosphere. The password changed every 15 minutes. After all, after 15 minutes, your fame was up. The freshest of fresh faces poured in. And of course, no piece of meat stays fresh for long. It was beyond rare to see the same person there multiple days, or multiple hours even. Being allowed inside that club would mean you were automatically shot up the social pyramid. To the top, baby. To the most elite.

"Hey, pretty girl, are you okay?" Tuomas asked. Sami realized he was hyperventilating.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. That just came as a shock to me!" Sami said with a giggle.

Tuomas tilted his head. Sami couldn't read his expression.

"How would this lovely little lady like to get the VIP tour of my club?"

Sami woke up. He realized he was on the ground. What had happened? He was so confused, and his head hurt something nasty.

Tuomas was smiling, and took Sami's hands.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm used to seeing shocked reactions. Some lady last week passed out just when I said who I was. I wonder if she's out of that coma, yet... Anyway, let's go, bitch!"

The next thing he knew, Sami was sitting shotgun in Tuomas' pink Maserati. The diamond encrusted interior would make even the Parisest of Hiltons drop dead from jealousy. The engine roared as Tuomas shifted gears to get on to the highway, and Sami found his head buzzing. Everything was happening so fast. He always knew his talent would get him somewhere, but landing right in the lap (hopefully literally) of the biggest (hopefully literally, again) club owner in the Western hemisphere, he could never have imagined that.

Tuomas was cupping his hand over the gearshift, running his palm up and down the lever. He exchanged a quick glance with Sami, and winked again. That wink was the sexiest thing Sami had ever seen. And that's saying something, as Sami owns a mirror.

Tuomas was pulling the gearshift with his hand, even faster now. Sami took a bold move; he placed his hand over Tuomas'. Tuomas smiled at him. His gutsy move payed off right. His hand was just as muscular and firm as Sami figured it was. He could only imagine how hard and tense his arms were, his thighs were...

"Well, we're here!" Tuomas said, turning off the ignition.

Sami opened the door and stepped out of the car. Before him stood the most magnificent building ever constructed. It made any Frank Lloyd Wright piece look like a five year old's faulty sand castle after it's half-destroyed by the tide. The exterior was pink, hot pink, flaming pink. Spotlights were surrounding the grounds, and Sami had to shield his eyes for a bit, because when the light hit the pink building, his eyes went blind. But not for long, as the spotlight is where Sami knew he belonged.

There were also guards surrounding the perimeter, ones that would not look out of place guarding North Korea's side of the demilitarized zone. They were armed, machine guns strapped to their backs. Where they real, or just a prop? Sami decided it was probably better not to ask. Tuomas grabbed his hand and they started to walk toward the building. The guards stepped out of the way as soon as they saw Tuomas.

He held the door open for Sami, who curtsied, then walked through. Sami couldn't help but to sigh due to the absolute beauty within. The very first thing at the entrance was a golden statue of Tuomas, barenaked. Sami inspected the statue, and came to the realization it was perfectly to scale. Sami had never even imagined he'd be a size queen until now.

Tuomas came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Sami's lean stomach.

"You like that, babe?" he whispered softly, before gently biting Sami's earlobe.

"I'd like anything you'd offer me," Sami coyly replied.

"Well, then, I have a feeling you'll enjoy tonight quite a bit."

Tuomas took Sami's hand once more, leading him through corridors pink and labyrinthine. All of Tuomas' various awards hung upon the walls. before becoming a nightclub operator, Tuomas had been a musician. Not just any musician, mind you, but an 80s pop diva. Hits like "The Booty and my pendulum" and "Deep Penetration Complete" made him a staple of 80s buttpop. His hits are still played in clubs, and not ironically either.

Sami wondered at all of Tuomas' accomplishments. He couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. Tuomas suddenly stopped in front of a door. He turned to Sami.

"What you are about to see will change your life completely. Are you fully prepared?"

Sami nodded his head. Tuomas smiled with a wink, and brought his hand to the doorknob. He opened the door, and Sami gasped at the sight.


End file.
